When constructing a home or a facility, it is well known to provide garage doors which utilize a motor to provide opening and closing movements of the door. Motors may also be coupled with other types of movable barriers such as gates, windows, retractable overhangs and the like. An operator is employed to control the motor and related functions with respect to the door. The operator receives command input signals—for the purpose of opening and closing the door—from a wireless remote, from a wired wall station, from a keyless entry device or other similar device. It is also known to provide safety devices that are connected to the operator for the purpose of detecting an obstruction so that the operator may then take corrective action with the motor to avoid entrapment of the obstruction.
To assist in moving the garage door or movable barrier between limit positions, it is well known to use a remote radio frequency or infrared transmitter to actuate the motor and move the door in the desired direction. These remote devices allow for users to open and close garage doors without having to get out of their car. These remote devices may also be provided with additional features such as the ability to control multiple doors, lights associated with the doors, and other security features. As is well documented in the art, the remote devices and operators may be provided with encrypted codes that change after every operation cycle so as to make it virtually impossible to “steal” a code and use it a later time for illegal purposes. An operation cycle may include opening and closing of the barrier, turning on and off a light that is connected to the operator and so on.
Although remote transmitters and like devices are convenient and work well, the remote transmitters sometimes become lost, misplaced or broken. In particular, the switch mechanism of the remote device typically becomes worn after a period of time and requires replacement. Moreover, use of the remote transmitter devices require the use of batteries which also necessitate replacement after a period of time. And although it is much easier to actuate the remote transmitter than for one to get out of an automobile and manually open the door or access barrier, it is believed that the transmitter and related systems can be further improved to obtain “hands-free” operation. Although there are some systems that utilize transponders for such a purpose, these systems still require the user to place an access card or similar device in close proximity to a reader. As with remote transmitters, the access cards sometimes become lost and/or misplaced. A further drawback of these access cards is that they do not allow for programmable functions to be utilized for different operator systems and as such do not provide an adequate level of convenience.
Another type of hands-free system utilizes a transponder, carried by an automobile, that communicates with the operator. The operator periodically sends out signals to the transponder and when no return signal is received, the operator commands the door to close. Unfortunately, the door closing may be initiated with the user out of visual range of the door. This may lead to a safety problem inasmuch as the user believes that the door has closed, but where an obstruction may have caused the door to open and remain open thus allowing unauthorized access.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system that automatically moves access barriers depending upon the direction of travel of a device carrying a proximity device such as a transponder or global positioning sensor.